Gwen
Coverage thumb|left|205pxWhen Gwen arrives in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, she is already very disappointed, and even a little angry, at the location of the island. Gwen seems to be a bit displeased by many things, such as Geoff's happy attitude towards everything, Cody, who she throws out of her cabin after he tries to flirt with her, and Lindsay, who she called an idiot. Gwen attempts to ignore Trent as well, but can't help smiling at him, foreshadowing their relationship. Gwen immediately makes enemies with Heather when she addresses her as "weird goth girl." After Lindsay screamed that she saw a cockroach, DJ jumped on Gwen's bunk and Gwen was very impressed by how Duncan killed the cockroach with an axe. While in the main lodge, Gwen questions Chef about the bad qualities of the grub, only for Chef to smash her grub onto her plate with a meat tenderizer. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|186pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1Gwen got off the bus after Heather, and asked for a seat as far away from Heather and her "pony hair" ponytail. Duncan makes a joke about Heather's hair as well, and Gwen laughs, much to the disgust of Courtney. At first, Gwen refused to sing, along with Duncan, but after Bridgette read the rules of the competition and Cody persuaded her, Gwen changed her mind and sang along with the others. During the challenge, Gwen was climbing the pyramid by herself, until Duncan offered for her to join him and Courtney. Gwen and Courtney started arguing all the way up to the top of the pyramid, which lead to Duncan becoming highly annoyed with the two and causing him to quit. Gwen, along with Courtney, were both sad when Duncan decided to quit. Gwen was placed on Team Amazon, along with Heather, Courtney, Izzy, and Cody. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Gwen was still in shock that Duncan quit the competition. Cody tries to hit on Gwen again, since Trent is gone, but Gwen only thanks him about helping her get closer to Trent. During Lovin' Time, Gwen sings as a part of a trio including Courtney and Heather during the song, but has no solos (this happens a lot in most songs in the season. Example is Stuck To A Pole). Gwen laughs at Heather, when she tells the rest of the team that they should listen to her more. Gwen and her team get lost on their camel and causes them to arrive at the Nile last. After Sierra switches onto Team Amazon by giving away Izzy, the team is able to cross the Nile easier, but aren't able to get their camel onto their boat until Alejandro requests Izzy to help them out. During Rowin' Time, Gwen has minimal participation, but has a small solo, pleading the crocodiles to let them reach the shore. Gwen, and the rest of her team, were able to cross the finish line first and escape elimination. thumb|196pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Gwen, Courtney and Heather are still on bad terms with each other. When Courtney calls herself the "team leader," Gwen tells Courtney that they don't need a team leader, because they are already winning. Gwen had two solos in Before We Die. During the first challenge, Heather suggested that Gwen do it, adding that Gwen's face needing "remodeling," Gwen reminds Heather that they are on the same team and tells her to flip the "witch switch" off. Gwen suggests spinning hockey heads for their commercial, but Heather and Courtney have different ideas. The argument ends up with the girls (except Sierra) storming off. When Chris asked for the Amazons' commercial, Gwen stated that this was very humiliating. But suddenly, Cody and Sierra appear saying that they did a commercial. Cody and Sierra win the challenge for Team Amazon, as Chef liked their commercial because it had exploding donuts. In the end, Sierra cheered with a group hug with Cody. Gwen, along with Courtney and Heather, were about to join the hug, but Sierra told them to back off. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Gwen and her team are enjoying their time in the winners' compartment. After everyone arrives in the Yukon, Courtney suggests everyone to huddle for warmth, Cody tries to hug Gwen, but she pushes him away. During the challenge, Gwen thought it wasn't so hard, until the ice she was standing on was about to break. Gwen is seen later standing by a pole, waiting for her team to pick her up. Gwen and her team sang backup for Bridgette in Stuck to a Pole. Gwen and her team were the last ones to cross the finish lines, but since Team Victory didn't have Bridgette, Team Amazon came in second place, while Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. thumb|left|220pxIn Broadway, Baby!, Gwen and her team are sitting in the commercial cabin. Gwen offers to help Courtney in voting off Heather if they lose another challenge, which Courtney gladly accepts. Before Courtney was about to suggest they belay up the statue, Gwen sarcastically says it worked so well last time. Gwen's team were the first up the Statue of Liberty, Gwen went down the fire pole first, and seemed to have landed awfully hard, as she said in a strained voice "I'm okay!" Team Amazon won the challenge, after Heather switched Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's baby carriage with a real baby carriage. In Slap Slap Revolution, Gwen and Courtney were relaxing and eating chocolates served to them. Gwen had one solo in Eine Kleine, singing about how she couldn't wait for Heather to be eliminated. Gwen and her team came in last place during the second challenge. Gwen, along with Courtney, sat out the last challenge and watched the rest of her team. After Heather got slapped by Leshawna, Gwen said in the confessional that she couldn't have thought of a better way for Heather to take one for the team. Team Amazon won the challenge, after Alejandro let Sierra knock him off. thumb|274pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, Gwen was watching Sierra work on her "computer." Gwen asked her what she was doing and Sierra told her she was working on her blog and offered Gwen to look at her e-mail when she was finished, Gwen said that would be cool. However, after seeing it wasn't a real computer, Gwen turned down her offer. After Chris announced where they were going, Gwen stated that since it's the Amazon and they're called Team Amazon, it could be a lucky sign. Sierra told Gwen that it's bad luck to be overly-confident and covered Gwen's mouth, to keep her from saying it again. Chris even announces over the intercom that he hoped no one from Team Amazon said being in the Amazon would bring good luck. After this announcement, Gwen is given dirty looks from all of her teammates. Cody begged Gwen if she could look after the EpiPen for him instead of Sierra, in case he gets bitten by bugs that he is deathly allergic to (and because Cody is in love with her). When they come to the fork in the road, Heather lets Gwen decide which way to go "because she is feeling so lucky." She chooses right, against Cody and Sierra's idea, and Gwen and her team are captured by the "Zing-Zings." When Gwen and her team were tied up, Gwen searched through Cody's back pocket for a flashlight so she could use the batteries to contact Chris on the walkie-talkie. Gwen instead found some X-Ray glasses, which could see through Cody's clothes. Gwen freaked out after seeing Cody naked and states in the confessional that everyone wears underwear in the Amazon. Gwen accidentally stabbed herself with the EpiPen in Cody's pocket, which makes her hyper and jittery. Gwen had a solo as a rap in Gypsy Rap. Afterwards, Gwen fell asleep since the EpiPen was beginning to wear off. After Team Amazon lost, Gwen and Courtney were able to talk Sierra into voting off Heather, but Sierra accepts on one condition on Gwen's part: don't be nice to Cody, which Gwen agrees to. Gwen was shocked when Chris reveals the challenge wasn't an elimination challenge, that the ceremony was fake, and she knew Heather would definitely get her revenge sooner or later. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Gwen does not speak much in the episode, until the walk-off challenge. Gwen told Cody to cheer up Sierra, since her crying was getting on her team's nerves, and stated that the team could do the challenge without them. She is chosen by DJ to be his model, Gwen accepts, yet complains that she hates models, and being stared at. During the walk-off, she is seen wearing one of DJ's shirts and hat, as she sulks across the stage. She gets frustrated, throws the shirt at Chris, and walks off-stage, angry. Despite this, DJ actually wins the challenge because despite Gwen's poor modeling skills, the judges like DJ's shirt. thumb|left|204pxIn the beginning of Newf Kids on the Rock, Gwen is seen reading a book, until she gets annoyed with Heather climbing through the vents. She and Courtney are sitting together in first class, laughing and gossiping about Heather, and her attraction to Alejandro, for which Heather denied. Later, she is seen in the confessional saying that Heather shouldn't become too obsessed with Alejandro, or it'll mess up her game plan, like her relationship with Duncan did last season. She quickly corrects herself and says Trent. She then demands the tape back. Later, Courtney and Gwen both think they see Duncan, but it is just a rock shaped like him. Sierra tells them that when you "see" people, it means you care about them. When Courtney then wonders why Gwen also thought the rock was Duncan, Gwen claims she has no idea, laughing awkwardly. At the end of the episode, Gwen lies to Heather saying that she's the one who got Team Amazon lost; taking the blame to save Courtney. During Jamaica Me Sweat, Courtney is first seen in economy class with her team, saying that by the time they get back into first class the members of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot will already have made it "stink like dude." After the plane runs out of fuel and it crashes into a Jamaican beach, Courtney is the first one to realize Owen and Izzy are under it and quickly tries to help them. During the first challenge, Courtney is splashed when Sierra dives into the lake, sending a huge wave up to her and Team Amazon. The wave also leaves an electric eel on her head which zaps her, despite being out of the water. Gwen tries to help her remove the eel and gets zapped as well. During the second challenge, she and Heather have to bobsled down Chris' death slide together. At the top, Heather asks Courtney if her lawyers have told her whether their contracts allow Chris to kill them; Courtney promptly replies her contract, which was made during Total Drama Action, protects her from deadly stunts, but isn't sure if Heather's does. Before Heather can object, Courtney rolls them both down the slide and they make it out at the bottom stunned, but relatively unharmed. By the end of the episode, Courtney and Team Amazon end in second place again and have to return to economy class. thumb|246pxAt the beginning of I See London... ,Gwen is shown to have a horrible sun burn located only on her left hand and is confused on how it got there (not knowing what Cody had been doing beforehand). When the challenge is announced with Jack the Ripper, Gwen reveals she did a speech on him in elementary school and Courtney did a report on the city of London. This knowledge actually winds up getting her and Courtney working together graciously. When she, Courtney, and Heather arrive at a room with a medieval torture machine, Gwen volunteers Heather to be the victim, and tortures her until she gets the next clue. Later, Gwen and Courtney go into a punk rock club and find Duncan, whom they capture, which causes her team to win. Later in the confessional, Gwen starts talking about Duncan, and he interrupts her. Duncan asks her what happened to her hand, which she responds saying she was confused to what happened to it, but was glad he was back to make fun of her about it, Duncan returned the compliment and grabbed her sun-burned hand, which stung, but they end up kissing with Tyler as the sole witness. In Greece's Pieces, Gwen is talking with Courtney about Duncan. She says in the confessional that she feels like a terrible person for kissing Courtney's boyfriend, now that she has become her friend. Although, Gwen says she would like to kiss him again. After Chris announces they're going to Greece, she is seen flirting with Duncan. Gwen, along with Duncan, volunteer themselves for the first challenge. Later, she sings Greek Mix with Duncan and gets a golden medal. In the tie-breaker, Tyler reveals the secret of Duncan and Gwen's kiss, causing Courtney to become furious with Gwen and yell at her. Courtney tries to attack Gwen, saying that she has lost all trust she had just started to develop with Gwen. After seeing how sad Gwen was, Cody decided to win the challenge so she could stay, but Gwen is slapped by Courtney. At the end of the episode, she says that she loved the kiss, but wonders if the kiss was really worth it. Gwen then sneaks into the elimination ceremony, to see who is getting eliminated. Once Duncan is safe, Gwen silently cheers. In The EX-Files, she is seen alone in the first class cabin, as Gwen finds herself the new target amongst her teammates. She talks with Duncan in the plane, making Courtney even angrier at them. With Sierra and Courtney still furious at her, she finds herself being called the new Heather. Gwen is scolded by her teammates after accidentally leading them onto a minefield, she stays silent while Heather and Courtney sing, Boyfriend Kisser, a song reprimanding her for kissing Duncan in I See London..., she tries to congratulate Cody in the attempt to pull him into an alliance, but is cut short by Heather. In Area 51, Duncan and Gwen share their second kiss and the two agree on becoming a couple. Gwen manages to find an alien artifact, but while running to give it to Chris, she is tripped by Courtney, fortunately for her Chris caught the box and gives Team Amazon the victory, saving Gwen from elimination. thumb|left|228pxIn Picnic at Hanging Dork, Gwen makes an alliance with Cody, offering to help him vote Sierra out later if he helps her out with Courtney. During the emu challenge, Gwen rides alone and reaches the peak quite late, only managing to overtake Sierra. During the bungee-jumping challenge Gwen grabs a cactus instead of a sheep, causing her to yowl in pain. When she sees Duncan fake-crying over Courtney, Gwen angrily talks to herself because she thinks he still has feelings for Courtney. At the elimination ceremony, Gwen ties with Courtney and the two are forced into a tie-breaker challenge where they have to feed two starving koalas without using their hands. Unfortunately, Gwen is allergic to eucalyptus and her face immediately begins to puff up. Due to Courtney's experience in koala feeding, Gwen ends up losing the challenge and is eliminated. She walks towards the entrance as she insults Courtney and falls from the plane in mid-insult, before being able to put on her parachute. A deleted scene shows that she eventually managed to activate her parachute, and spends her drop complaining about losing because of her allergies, she then cusses out Courtney, and promises to "make her wish she was never born." However, her speech is cut off when she lands next to the same Kangaroo that had punched Duncan earlier. The kangaroo growls angrily at Gwen kicks her in the face before the camera shuts off. Although Gwen didn't appear in Sweden Sour, she was mentioned multiple times by many of the contestants. Cody even built a replica of Gwen's head out of wood during one of the challenges and also drew pictures of her. Duncan also carve a picture of her face on one of the chairs to symbolize his feelings for her. thumb|252pxIn Aftermath Aftermayhem, Gwen is one of the three guests added to the peanut gallery, the other guests being Noah and Tyler. Blaineley introduced her as the girl referred to as "boyfriend kisser," and the "new Heather." Unlike last season, she came into the studio with a smile on her face and wasn't booed by the audience. However, a bear follows her for an unknown reason, but was pulled back by the interns. Like Noah, Gwen doesn't seem to be excited about returning to the plane, but participate anyway due to their contract. While in line, she was reunited with Trent, who brings up about her and Duncan and says that he didn't see it coming (despite his jealousy from the previous season). Gwen did not receive one of the cans that allowed an attempt to return to the competition. After Tyler was eliminated, she talks and jokes around with Trent, showing she is still able to be friends with him. Gwen was mentioned in Niagara Brawls, when Chris makes the cast think she has returned. As he describes the returning contestant, Sierra, Heather and Courtney scowl, while Duncan and Cody are both shown smiling and expecting Gwen, but are disappointed to find that it is Blaineley entering the competition instead. In African Lying Safari, Gwen was mentioned by Heather in order to get Duncan off his game which is successful and Duncan was eliminated. In the exclusive clip of the episode, Duncan tells Gwen that he will be seeing her soon. In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Gwen was mentioned by Cody, who was having a dream about Gwen asking him to marry her. thumb|left|220pxIn Hawaiian Style, Gwen was sitting in the Peanut Gallery next to Duncan. Gwen, along the other ex-contestants, were frightened by Bruno and takes cover behind Blaineley's dolly with Duncan holding her. She was also seen in the rest of the episode, cheering for Cody. In a Polish clip from this episode, Duncan and Gwen were relaxing together while Courtney was singing a song insulting them. Duncan eventually got so angry that he threw a sandal at Courtney's face, knocking her down. Gwen smiled at Duncan and they kissed. In Hawaiian Punch, Gwen was seen cheering for Cody in the first part of the episode and glares at Alejandro for trying to kill him. She was also seen at the top of the volcano when the winner was announced. At the end of the episode, she escapes from the volcano along with the other ex-contestants, and mocked Chris and Chef when their boat was sinking. She is last seen swimming away from the island as it is being covered by lava. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Gwen appears on the yacht with the other twenty-three original contestants. She and Duncan are seen making out passionately while DJ, Harold, and Leshawna dance nearby. thumb|188pxGwen appears in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, once again facing her worst fear; being buried underground, but this time with the new contestant, Sam. When she realizes where she is, she begins to hyperventilate and bang on the chest. As part of the challenge, the new contestants are required to save the two of them. Gwen attempts to call Chris with her cellphone, saying he has gone too far, but she faints when Sam farts on her. Eventually, Jo found the chest they are in and Dakota frees them, but she just tosses Gwen aside in order to save her beloved, Sam. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|204px In Heroes vs. Villains, Gwen is introduced, like the rest of the contestants, by being thrown out of a moving helicopter by Chef Hatchet. She is later placed on the Villainous Vultures to her dismay, as she believes that she's of heroic and nice qualities, but is reassured by Duncan that "being bad is cool." She remains sad, but doesn't argue the issue any further. As they walk through the forest in the direction of the cliff, Courtney gives her dirty looks, rekindling their conflictfrom past seasons. During the challenge, Gwen is shown to be concerned about the sharks in the water, but is knocked off the cliff by a starstruck Mike. She retrieves a key, only for it to be a dud, angering Jo. Her team later wins immunity, and she is safe from elimination. At the ceremony, she tries to apologize to Courtney by giving her flowers, but it is revealed that Courtney is allergic and goes on to rudely inform Gwen that she is certainly a villain. Video Log View this video for Gwen's video message from home. thumb|left|186px''On Cartoon Network, Gwen receives a video message from her family, just like the other campers in the final five. In this video her mother and brother are seen. Her mother says that they are alright without her there, even though she is paying a neighborhood girl to pretend to be her. The video shows them (including the Gwen 'look-alike') having dinner. Her mother then asks "Gwen" if she wants meatloaf. The look-a-like responds by saying that she is a vegetarian and asks if she has to wait until after Gwen's mom and brother were done eating to get her twenty dollars. At the end of the video, Gwen's mother confesses it didn't go so well, and Gwen's brother signals to the camera that she is going crazy. Camp TV thumb|138pxGwen was one of the campers to appear in Camp TV, the prototype series. In Camp TV, Gwen was portrayed simply as a loner instead of a goth. While she has a huge crush on Trent in Total Drama Island, she and Trent were the worst of enemies and had a great conflict in Camp TV, as shown in a promotional picture where they are in a canoe trying to strangle each other. It was also shown that Gwen was originally supposed to be the love interest of Geoff (instead of Bridgette) in the prototype series whereas she originally hated him until befriending him later in the series. In terms of design, Gwen generally bears a strong resemblance to her final design; in Camp TV, her hair is red/crimson rather than black/teal, and her eyes are green instead of black. Her clothing is more simplistic, with her top being short-sleeved, not long-sleeved, and a plain brown color rather than multi-colored, and she also wore jeans instead of a skirt, and sandals instead of boots. Her lipstick is also red, as opposed to teal, and her bangs are a different shape. Originally, Gwen's name was going to be called '''Heather'. Trivia *In Total Drama World Tour, she was mentioned in some way in every episode after her elimination. *Gwen is one of the only four contestants who does not have an audition tape. The others being Owen, Alejandro, and Sierra. This is because the audition tapes were only shown after their respective campers were voted off; Owen won the contest and Gwen, being a finalist, was never formally eliminated from the tournament that would allow time for her audition tape to be shown. *Gwen was the only member of Team Amazon to sing in the episode she was eliminated in. *Gwen was the only member of Team Amazon to be eliminated in Total Drama World Tour before the merge. *Gwen has only made it to the merge once. That makes her the only member of Total Drama Island's final five who has only made it to the merge one time. Gallery TDA DIY Char Gwen-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' TDI Gwen and Trent.jpg|Gwen and Trent smiling at each other in the theme song. WelcomeGwen7.png|Gwen didn't sign up for this. Haha Gwen.png|Gwen is disgusted by the food. GwenBikiniConfessionalCam.png|Gwen is seen in the confessional thinking Owen will die jumping off the cliff. 2Unhappy24.png|.then Gwen. TauntingBeth.png|Leshawna and Cody taunt Beth after she refuses to jump off the cliff. ThatsForTheOatmeal.png|Leshawna and Gwen after getting revenge on Courtney for the oatmeal incident. D6c5.jpg|The girls are disgusted by Owen's talent. Heather PH 10.PNG|The Screaming Gophers earn the first point during the challenge. Trust28.5.png|Gwen and Leshawna do terrible in the last challenge. LeShawnaLoveLetter.png|Gwen and Bridgette wiht Leshawna is not surprised that she has been getting letters. Leshawna comforts gwen.png|Leshawna comforts an upset Gwen. Chain37.png|"Where does this go?" - Leshawna GwenPaste.png|The campers' food is worse than usual. Gwenfriends.JPG|Leshawna and Trent's reaction to Gwen's "buddies." Special027.PNG|Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent talk. ' Total Drama Action' ' Run away.jpg|The contestants looking up at the Monster. MonsterCash6.png|Beth, DJ, Trent and Gwen getting dropped into the moon bounce. REBELLION.png|Gwen chooses Leshawna for her team. TDAAT.jpg|Gwen in the Peanull Gallery. ' ' Total Drama World Tour' DropA-1-.png|Gwen falls off the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in the theme song. 633px-CFWU-22-1-.png|Gwen in Come fly with us. GwenClimbsPyramid-1-.png|Gwen has trouble with the challenge. 639px-RT-4-1-.png|Gwen quickly rows her boat in Rowin' Time. CART1012051000004974 005 640x360-1-.jpg|Gwen is disgusted by Sierra. 639px-Rift-1-.png|Gwen sing in Before We Die. 639px-Team Amazon 06-1-.jpg|Gwen arguing with Heather and Courtney. 639px-TDWT4 19-1-.jpg|Gwen lands safely on an ice floe... 639px-TDWT4 23-1-.jpg|...which then splits in half. 640px-Gwenslidingdown-1-.jpg|Gwen sliding down the fireman's pole. Gwen WT Confesional-1-.jpg|Gwen makes her first World Tour confessional. Amazon-1-.jpg|Gwen wearing the X-Ray glasses. Everyone wheres undies in the Amazon 2-1-.jpg|Gwen panicking in the confessional. GwenEpi-1-.jpg|Gwen accidentally stabs herself with Cody's epi pen. GwenCrazyAmazon-1-.png|Gwen sings her solo in the song. Crazygwen-1-.png|The Epipen begins to make Gwen hyper. Gwen Out Cold-1-.jpg|Gwen falls asleep after the medicine's effect wares off. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515693-636-355-1-.jpg|Gwen voting off Heather. Gwenxxxxxxcd.png|Gwen doesn't want to hear Sierra's crying anymore. S3 (7).png|DJ eliges for Gwen. Smsms.png|Gwen wants to see what design DJ is making for her. Drama-total-gira-mundial14-1-.jpg|Gwen model in the pasarell. GwenCourtneyGossip.jpg|Gwen and Courtney gossip about Heather's crush on Alejandro. NFL8.png|I want that tape back. Give me the tape! How do you open this thing!?”-Gwen. GwenFishing.png|Gwen fishing during ''Sea Shanty Mix. Cdgls.png|"What? But, I swear it was him!"-Gwen. Cfvvgw.png|Gwen admits that she got Team Amazon lost. Gatu.png|Gwen swimming before she is chased by a shark. Gvictory.png|Gwen finds the treasure. Axgea.png|Gwen is rescued by Alejandro. Gweneys.png|Gwen is brought to the medical tent for being shocked by electric eels. Gtow.png|Gwen doesn't want to sing. Owenxgwenconso.png|Gwen comforts Owen when Izzy leaves. Cagf13.png|Cody gets a picture taken with a sleeping Gwen. Gwenguano.jpg|Gwen learning about the guano in Courtney's healing mixture. CandGGuano.png|Gwen is given a bucket of guano by Courtney to help sooth her sunburned hand. We're gonna find that clue.JPG|Gwen sing in Changing Guard Mix. Dxgk.png|Gwen and Duncan kissing for the first time. GwenSmiling.jpg|Gwen smiles back at him. Gfty89.png|Gwen sing in Green Mix. Gwen TeamAmazon.jpg|No man should be that flexible! Gwen TearUp.jpg|When Courtney starts yelling at Gwen and threatens to eliminate her, Gwen starts to cry. Hit.JPG|Gwen gets a smack from Courtney after knowing Gwen kissed Duncan. GwenExcited.jpg|Gwen cheers upon hearing Duncan is safe. New Heather .png|"New... Heather?!" Song18 08.jpg|Gwen "stealing Courtney's boyfriend" in Boyfriend Kisser. DuncanGwenKiss2.png|Duncan kisses Gwen. Australia gwen cactus.png|Gwen can't grab the sheep, and gets covered in splinters. Gwme11.png|Gwen grabs a cactus instead of a sheep. Chorus.png|Gwen playing the drums during the song. Australia gwen hungry koala.png|Gwen's eucalyptus allergy seals her fate in the tie-breaker. 68-8.png|Chris announces Courtney stays and Gwen takes the Drop of Shame. Emuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu6.jpg|Gwen takes the Drop of Shame. GWÉN.png|Gwen at her Drop of Shame. Kanguroh.png|A kangaroo kicks Gwen. Duncan miss Gwen.jpg|Duncan carving Gwen's face, showing that he indeed misses her. IMG 0824.png|Gwen debuts at the Aftermath. GwenNoahGlance.PNG|Noah and Gwen exchange nervous glances. IMG 0830.png|Gwen and Trent meet up again. Episode70-5.png|Gwen and Trent share a laugh. Gd2.jpg|Gwen and Duncan in Hawaiian Style. GwuncanRelax.png|Duncan and Gwen relax on the beach in the Hawaiian Style exclusive clip. GwuncanBeachKiss.png|Duncan and Gwen kiss for the third time in an exclusive clip in Hawaiian Style. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island' Oldcontestants1HD.png|Gwen and Duncan making out. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean.png|Gwen and Sam are buried somewhere underground. Gwencameo08thi.png|Gwen once again faces her worst fear The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (48).png|Gwen using her cellphone. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (54).png|Dakota 'saves' Gwen. ''' Total Drama All-Stars Crazycit.png|Gwen, Duncan and Courtney in the theme song. UnlessDuncanHeroLaugh.png|Gwen laughing in the confessional. Gwen asustada.png|Gwen's reaction to Fang. JoGwenArgue.png|"Nobody tells me what to do, goth-ball!" Gwen Gasp.png|Gwen in the premiere of Total Drama All-Stars. Tdas eo 5.jpg|Gwen realized it was the wrong key and continued the challenge. TDAS Peanut Gallery.png|Gwen in the Peanut Gallery. TDAS Flowers.png|Gwen offers Courtney some flowers and apologizes. Yay villany.png|-"Yay, villany!"- Gwen. Gwenn tries slep.png Al's Warning.png|Alejandro tries to warn Gwen about Mal. ''' Gwen Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Amazon Categoría:Cameo Categoría:Total Drama All Stars contestants Categoría:Villainous Vultures Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants